Captain America: A Rainy Day
by Richd172
Summary: One day Natasha, Steve and Sam where just hanging out. Then it starts to rain. Natasha gets a call and doesn't have to come into work.


Captain America: A Rainy Day

One day Natasha, Steve and Sam where just hanging out. Then it starts to rain. Natasha gets a call and doesn't have to come into work.

Characters: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Nick Fury

Back Ground: Maria Hill, Sharon Carter and Other SHIELD Agents.

Note: This story isn't connected with the Captain America Movie Timeline.

Monday: 1:20pm

It was a rainy Monday in Washington DC. Steve was at his apartment with Natasha. They were watching Forrest Gump. Natasha says to Steve "So this is one of your favorite movies"? Steve answers Natasha "Yes it is, this movie got me wanting to join the army". Natasha than just says "Oh Okay". While they watch the movie Natasha doesn't really feel like she would like the movie. Then her cell phone rings. It's Nick Fury on the other line. Nick Fury says on the phone "I hate to say this Agent Romanoff, but the roads are flooded with water. So you and Rogers don't have to come in today".

In the background you her noise that sounds like a party. Maria Hill says "Oh god place that cock inside me"! Nick than quickly says "Well bye for now"?! The phone call is now over and she goes back to watching the movie with Steve. Steve says "Oh here comes the good part". Natasha now laughing at how Forrest Gump is running. Then Sam Wilson comes in to drop off some food for Steve. Sam asks "So what movie are you two watching"? Natasha answers Sam "We are watching Forrest Gump". Sam says with excitement "Oh I love this movie can I join". Steve says to Sam "Sure you can watch the movie"! Natasha says "How come I'm the only one who doesn't know this movie"? Both of the boys can't really answer that question.

An hour later

Sam gets up and says goodbye to the two and leaves. So Natasha asks Steve "So what did Sam bring us for dinner". Steve looks at the meal and answers "Oh it's just my favorite Italian food". After they step up for dinner, all of a sudden Sharon comes in with red wine and glasses. Sharon says "I keep on telling Sam not to forget the drinks. But he always does forget to. Steve if you need me I'll be right down the hall". Steve says "Thanks Sharon I will let you know if I need anything else". Sharon leaves Steve's apartment.

Natasha says to Steve "What is all of this for"? Steve answers her "Oh it's just a little thank you for saving me all those times". She says thanks you and starts to eat. But she is a little suspicious. They talk for a long time while they eat and have someone laughter. Natasha falls asleep on the couch for a few minutes. She has a dream of her and what looks like Steve doing it. Then she woke up to the sound of a baseball game. It was the Mets vs. the Yankees. She looked around for Steve.

A minute later and two rooms

Natasha was freaking out that she couldn't find Steve in his one floor apartment. Then she walks into Steve's room and sees that he has clean clothes out on his bed. She then here's the shower in his room going. She goes to the bathroom and sees Steve standing there in the shower. Natasha says quietly "Oh my gosh Steve has a tight ass". Then he turns around and she hides behind the door. Then she looks and says "OMG Steve has a huge dick"? She then sits down on his bed to think. Natasha thinks to herself "Should I go in the bathroom to take a shower with him. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it. If he ask why I'll just say that his other shower isn't work". She then gets up and walks to the door of the bathroom.

In Steve's Bathroom

Natasha goes into the bathroom and stops near the door to take off her clothes. She starts to take off her shirt exposing her 32DD bra. Than she takes off her spanks showing her underwear and big ass. After then he goes to take off her 32DD bra when that's off it exposes her big boobs. With her bra off she slowly takes off her underwear which is now exposing her nice big ass and her vigina with red pubic hair. Natasha now fully naked walks over to the shower that Steve is in and opens the sliding door. Steve than turns to see Natasha standing in the door of the shower naked. Steve says in shock "Nat what are you doing there standing naked"!?

Natasha answers Steve "Well the shower in the other room didn't work and I was think if I could share the shower with your"? Steve thinks for a few minutes. Then Steve answers Natasha "Okay Nat you can come in the shower". Natasha is happy and goes right into the shower with Steve. She then rubs soap all over her body except for her back. So Natasha asks Steve "Steve would you mind rub some soap on my back side". Steve then rubs soap all over her back side. Steve asks Natasha with a nervous voice "Uh... Nat do you want me to put soap on your ass"? She than says "Sure Steve". Then Steve puts soap on Natasha's ass. Yet again Steve felt awkward touching Natasha's ass.

Natasha asks Steve "So when was the last time that you had sex with someone"? Steve quickly says to Natasha "It think it was 1963 was the last time". Natasha than says "Then how come you have a boner"? Steve was trying to figure out how she knew but he could only know cause his dick was against her ass. Steve asks "How did you know that"? As she turns around to asks Steve "Can you pass me the shampoo. I saw in the corner of my eye". Steve just than says "Okay". After that was said Steve hands Natasha the soap and she puts it on her head then rubs it in. She turns around and scrubs out the soap. Then the two switches and Steve washes his hair while Natasha puts soap on his back. Steve washes out all the soap.

Then Steve turns around to face Natasha . Then both of them look into each other's eyes. Steve holds Natasha by her waist and does she to him. Natasha says to Steve "You know that when I was napping on the couch before I dreamt of us doing it". Steve then says "I would guess that since you asked me if I have had sex". Before Steve could finish Natasha kisses him on the lips. The kids go for about a minute. Natasha breaks the kiss with saying "Steve I want you to fuck me in the bathroom on the floor". Steve then replies "Okay Nat I'll do you on the floor as long as you place down a towel". Natasha totally forgot that Steve was kind of a neat freak. She just said "Okay Steve I will".

First Natasha gets out and dries herself off. Then she places a big towel on the floor for the two of them. So later Steve comes out of the shower and dries off. He then walks over to Natasha who has her legs spread open. Natasha ask Steve "Do you have a condom"? Steve says "I'll have to check". He looks in the cabinets in the bathroom but can't find one. So Steve says "Sorry Nat I can't find one". Natasha says "Oh forget about it and place that cock of yours inside of me". With that Steve rushes over. When he gets over to Natasha he says to her "Are you ready"? Natasha says to Steve "Yes I am ready for you to come into me".

With that said Steve slowly pleases his cock in Natasha's vigina. Natasha says with aroused look on her face "Uhhhhh Yes Steve fuck me"! As Natasha is getting fucked by Steve she starts to yell moans out loud. Steve says "Oh God Nat"! Natasha thinks to herself "Steve feels a little rusty to having sex"? Steve than starts to pound Natasha even harder. As they are fucking it seems as the towel starts to slips. Half of Natasha's body is on the floor. Then she has her full back on the floor.

Natasha says "Oh god Steve fuck me harder". Steve answers back to Natasha "I am fucking you harder". Natasha joking with Steve "Are you sure cause it doesn't really feel like it". Steve says back to her "Very funny Nat". Then Steve tries again on fucking her harder. Natasha says "Know that's better than before". After that they just stair at each other for a minute. Both are sort of enjoying it. But then Steve gets up and pulls himself out of Natasha to go pee. Natasha gets up and throws the towel in the dirty clothes been.

Steve turns around to see Natasha throw the towel in the dirty clothes been. Then he Steve says "Nat why did you put the towel in the dirty clothes been"? She says while picking her clothes up "Cause I want you to fuck me on your bed". Steve says "Okay if you show me how to do it correctly". With that said Natasha leaves her clothes in the bathroom and takes Steve by the hand and leads him to the bed.

In the bedroom

Natasha still leading Steve into the room says "Steve I'm going to go on my knees and your going to fuck me from behind". Steve just says "Okay Nat". Then Natasha goes on her hands and knees then waits for Steve to put his dick inside her. First Steve finds a condom and puts it on then walks over to Natasha and places his cock inside her. Natasha lets out "AHHH YES Steve Yuh God fuck me"! Steve couldn't really say anything. Natasha says to Steve "So Steve next... next I want you to… fuck me… while I'm on my back… Oh yes Steve". Steve says "Okay Nat… what ever you want.… Oh shit yes".

Steve than pulls his dick out of Natasha's ass. Then Natasha lays on her back and spreads them open. She than says "Come at me Steve". Then Steve places his cock inside Natasha. Steve says "UHHHHHH Yes Nat"! Then Natasha says "OHA MHA OHA EHA"! Steve then leans down to kiss Natasha on the lips. After taking a few more poundings from Steve, Natasha feels like she has to say something. So she says "It's amazing how your getting better at this Steve"? Steve says "Well at least I know what to do now".

Then she stops talking and let Steve go back to pounding her in the ass hard. Soon later Steve asks Natasha "So what do you want me to do to you next". Natasha still getting fucked hard by Steve so she thinks. Natasha then answers Steve "I won't you to lay on your back while I'm on top. First I'll face the wall then I'll face the door". Steve quickly answers "Okay Nat I'm done with that" with that said they switch places. But before Natasha goes to sit on Steve's cock she walks over to the door and closes it. Then she walks back over to Steve and slowly sits on his cock.

She bounces up and down on Steve's dick. Natasha says "Oh god Steve your so huge". Natasha then places her hands on Steve's chest as she goes up and down. She then tells Steve "Steve… it's okay if… you want to… grab my boobs"? Steve quickly grades Natasha's boobs. The bed starts to make someone noise. Steve says to Natasha "Oh god Nat, I never knew that your boobs where so big a giggly"? Natasha than just looks at Steve in a wired way. After a few minutes of her facing the wall, she then turns around.

First she just isn't leaning on Steve's back. Steve grabs Natasha by the waist and brings her up and down. Then Natasha let's out aloud moan "UHHHHH YES STEVE"! After that Natasha lays her back on Steve's chest. They look at each other in the eyes and then start to kiss. After Natasha was kissing Steve she puts her arm around him. Natasha than says "Oh god Steve I love you". They continue to still have sex. Natasha says "Did you hear something Steve it sounded like someone came in"? Steve says "That might've been my coffee make sometimes it makes that noise". Natasha replies "We need to get you a new coffee maker, oh shit Steve". She then looks up at the bedroom ceiling.

Outside Steve's Room

Sam opens the door to Steve's apartment. He walks in with Sharon right behind her. Sharon closes the door quietly. Sharon says to Sam "I wonder where Steve and Nat be at this time" she then puts the groceries down on the counter. Sam says "Well since it's raining Steve won't be going out for a run"? Sharon says "I know Nat would never go get her nails done with someone else being there"? They then quietly walk around the apartment. Sam says to Sharon "Could find them in the garage"? Sharon says "Could find them in the other room"?

Then they go to check over by the bedrooms. Sharon looks into the first guest room and says "There is no one in this room"? Then Sam says in a low voice "There's no one in this room except for Nat's bag". Then they here moans coming from Steve's room. They go to the door and slowly open the half way. Sharon says quietly "Is that Steve and Nat fucking"? Then Sam tries to say something but is masterbate. Sharon looks down and sees that Sam is masterbating.

So she grabs Sam by the hand and brings him into the second guest room. In the guest room Sharon tells Sam "Sam, I saw you masterbating to Nat and Steve fucking". Sam says "I can't believe you saw that" before that could happen Sharon slowly takes Sam's pants off. Sam says quickly "Wait what are you doing Sharon" before he could finish his question Sharon pulled down Sam's boxers and starts to suck his dick. So than Sam takes off his shirt and Sharon takes off all of her clothes.

Sam ends up on the dead on his back. He puts a condom on before Sharon goes onto his dick. Then Sharon says as she slowly lowers herself on Sam "Know let's do this not for a long time…OH YES SAM"! Then Sam forces her to go up and down on his cock. Soon later Sharon starts to moan loudly. Sharon says "God Sam your surprisingly good at this". Sam says "Well I've had a lot of girlfriends in the past". Then Sharon turned around. Both them said "Oh yes"!

The bed started to shack and squeak as the two fucked. Much later Sam starts to feel tired. Sharon than just stayed on top of him for sometime. Later Sam got his second wind and started to fuck her harder. It takes them a few minutes of excitement. Then Sam all of a sudden cums inside of Sharon. After that the two fall alseep.

In Steve's Room

Steve and Natasha have been fucking for hours. Natasha thinks to herself "I'm surprised that Steve hasn't cummed yet". Then the both of them just look at each other. Natasha was waiting for Steve to say something. But he didn't say anything. Natasha had to say something to Steve "Steve do you have to have say something"? Steve didn't know what she was talking about. Steve says to Natasha "What am I supposed to say to you" then he feels something about to come out of his cock.

He then knew what was coming out of his dick. Steve says "Oh god Nat I'm going to cum in your ass"! She roles her eyes. Natasha says "It's about time go right ahead Steve cum inside me". After Natasha says that Steve over floods her vigina. Natasha says quickly "Now hold it Steve cause I want you too cum all over my face". Steve says "Sure Nat I'll be glad to". First Natasha gets up and goes to her knees. Then Steve goes over to her and starts to cum.

Steve says "Oh god Nat oh god"! Then Steve goes to sit on the edge of his bed. As he sits on the edge of the bed Natasha says "Well that was interesting. Also now you are up to date". Steve then doesn't full understand but knows what she's talking about. Then Natasha goes into the bathroom to clean up and put her clothes back on. She comes back out to see Steve ready to go for a run. She goes to give Steve a kiss on the lips. Steve than ask Natasha a question "So Nat could we do this again. So for you know practice".

Natasha says "Sure that's sounds great with me". The share one last kiss. Soon after they check the weather and it says that it's all cleared up. Then the both they get up and leave Steve's bedroom. They are in the hall and see two people come down the hall. Natasha looks at the both of the looks on their faces. As Steve and Sam go to leave for a run they say goodbye to the girls.

Now there is only the two girls left in the apartment. Natasha asks Sharon "So did you and Sam have sex"? Sharon quickly answers "Yes we did and damn your good at knowing things".

The End

Notes

So I started this one while I was doing another but decided to do this one instead. I plan to finish the other before doing my update on an old story. After that I will be doing a new Arrow story.


End file.
